Betrothed because of business arrangement
by heihara
Summary: "Mommy... Please in this year no one do this thing anymore! Imagine having your grandson  betrothed to some of your business partner! What was granny thinking?" Naruto told her mom. Sorry i suck at summaries please read..   Rated M just in case.. SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

Ummm…. Hey guys, yoroshiku I'm heihara… actually I'm a newbie here so it only means that this is my first fanfic ever so please do not hesitate to criticize my work…^^ it would be my honor to receive your criticisms. So with that thanks… seatback, read, and relax. Enjoy yourselves…^_^

And before I forgot this fic happened on modern world…XD

Warnings: yaoi (male x male) so if you do not like yaoi, back of sissy…^^ and lots of Naruto yelling…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and its character it belongs to _kishimoto-sensei._Actually if I own it I would be freaking filthy rich! Rich I say rich! And anyways before I forgot, also some of the plot do not belong to me I only added some ideas and put some twists it was all thanks to _Giopaolo-sensei_ and her work _Marry me tonight_! Arigato gozaimas!^^

* * *

><p>Now on with the story….<p>

Chapter 1:

"No!" he exclaimed with fierceness like there is no tomorrow. "Mommy, how can granny do this to me? For crying out loud this is absolutely insane!" the beautiful blond, blue eyed boy said.

"Oh Naru-dear you know your grandma, she is so unpredictable and she always insist what she thinks right even though it's ridiculous and you won't accept her ideas." The beautiful red haired woman said to her son Naruto while sipping her cup of tea gracefully. And anyways the grandma that they are talking about is Princess Tsunade, his grandmother from his father side.

While Naruto is ranting in his seat his mother Kushina just smiled at his antics in her usual detached manner."Oh Naru-dear, can you stop being so melodramatic?"

"Me, melodramatic? Mother I'm twenty-two years old for goodness sake I'm old enough to make my own decisions and in fact this is the twenty-first century". Indeed Naruto is old enough for his age. Nevertheless he doesn't look like he's 22 years of age, he looks much younger because of his facial features and small frame or should we say a slender body that every woman dreams of or dying for to have.

Naruto continued his whining in a childish way, "mommy…. Please in this year no one do this thing anymore! Imagine having your grandson or son betrothed to some of your business partner! Gosh! Remember twenty-first century! Twenty-first! Jeez mommy! I think this family is going nuts, and cause of that I'm being nuts too..."

Kushina stop reading the newspaper she's holding and looks at Naruto. "Naru-dear will you please stop ranting you're hurting my ears, and you're also stressing me out. Anyways you know that you can always refuse your grandma's decision."

"And then what? If I did refuse granny's conditions in her last will, Konoha Island will be taken away from me. You know I cannot let that happen mother. Konoha is too precious for me". Naruto countered.

Konoha Island is a small isle that Naruto's family owned. Since he was young, this is the place that he treats as the most beautiful place in the world, and it actually became his personal paradise. His grandmother Tsunade promised him that when the right time comes he will own the island. Ever since then, he thinks that it was the only thing that he owns that will never be lost or gonna be taken away from him. And aside from that, Konoha Island is the only real home he ever had.

Naruto sighs, his grandmother knew that he would do anything to keep that island. Suddenly his face lightens up when a sudden idea came up to his brilliant mind. "Hey mother…" he said while grinning, his mother looks at him. "There is nothing written in granny's will that I should have him as my husband forever, right?" he said cheekily

His mom stared at him like he was growing two heads at the same time, "Well, she told that it was a marriage, and marriage is forever dear."

"Oh, mother! Now look who's being melodramatic here…" he said dramatically, "Please help me out here. You are a lawyer, if I'm not mistaken there is nothing that is written in that testament, that we should stay married forever… I'm absolutely correct, right? I can marry the Uchiha guy and then file an annulment or a divorce later on, and I will still get to keep Konoha Island right?" Naruto said cockily because finally he found some loophole in his grandma's condition in her last will and testament.

His mother just shakes her head and said, "Well it is written in the testament that the properties will be put in your name after you've been married for two years."

Naruto finished sipping his cup of tea. "I'm only twenty-two and I don't even have a lover. Two years is not long enough to make me impatient, I can wait patiently." He replied grinning.

"It seems that you already plan everything, so what do you need to learn from me Naru-dear?"

He just nodded his head and a smile was already forming on his lips. However his mother continued talking.

"You still have another problem."

With that Naruto's jaw drop wide open and a sudden nervousness came to him. "What?" he asked.

"You are assuming that the only issue here is the legality of marriage and divorce, nonetheless did you ever think that, what if Uchiha Sasuke do not agree to marry you?"

* * *

><p>Okay guys this is all for now…. So what do you think, should I continue on this story or just drop it? Well it's all up to you guys…^^ thanks and don't forget to criticize my work, I would love to have some criticism to improve my writing. Thank you! ^_^<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys… it's me again… umm… sorry for the oc-ness of my fic. Hehe^^… umm so this is it I'll give you the chapter two of Betrothed. So enjoy...^^

And oh oh! Just to remind you guys about Naruto's personification, actually in this fic it is normal for a man to be with a man. So I just want to clear things up before I confused you all. Thanks! :D

Oh oh! Before I forget thank you to my first and only reviewer **m1sz3nvy**, thank you so much for reviewing, I appreciate your comment and it motivated me to do this chapter. Hope you would continue on reading this. ^^

Warnings: yaoi (male x male) so if you do not like yaoi, back of sissy…^^ and the OC-ness of the characters… :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and its character it belongs to _kishimoto-sensei._Actually if I own it I would be freaking filthy rich! Rich I say, rich! And anyways before I forgot, also some of the plot do not belong to me I only added some ideas and put some twists it was all thanks to _Giopaolo-sensei_ and her work _Marry me tonight_! Arigato gozaimas!^^

* * *

><p>Now on with the story…<p>

Chapter 2:

He really is an idiot to think that he can do it. Naruto is sitting in the waiting room of Uchiha Sasuke's office. He has an appointment with him but he arrived much earlier than he expected and Uchiha Sasuke has business meeting with his clients. So in line with that he has no choice but to wait for him, and while he do that he was feeling more and more foolish by the minute pass by.

He really doesn't understand his grandmother, to think that she wants him to be married to that Uchiha guy that he only met once. And he remembered that they have met in an occasion that he wants to forget.

They have met two years ago. It was the inauguration of the building that he was in. his grandmother belongs to one of the most powerful person who has the biggest investment in there…

**~ flash back ~**

_Naruto is really mad, to the point that it made his blood boil that night because his stupid, son of a bitch, jerk date decided to ditch him._

_His date promised him that he would escort Naruto and he will fetch him to his college dorm, so he decided that it would be not necessary to ask their family driver to fetch him up. He was all dressed up and ready to go, he was wearing a traditional female yukata since his grandmother ask him to wear that typical kind of clothe and actually it was his grandmother who specifically pick that up and send it to him and when he thinks about it he remembered what his grandmother told him 'you look much much cuter in female yukata naru' so ever since then he was forced to wear a female yukata every time he would meet his granny, he just sweat drop at that thought._

_Now since he was ready he decided to wait in the lobby of his college dorm and wait for his date, however when he look at the wall clock it was almost an hour and his date was not there yet. So in the end he decided to just call a cab and go in the party alone._

_When he arrived at the building he was annoyed, (because of waiting for his stupid, son of a bitch, jerk date that ditch him) he was not able to arrive on time for the formal opening ceremony. Regarding that he was not able to find his grandmother when the time he reach the building. So for that he cannot leave the party early for the thought that his grandma might think that he did not show up and it would freaking made his grandma furious, and thinking a furious granny Tsunade gave him chills. And the most annoying thing for him is he gains so much attention and he hates it, it just makes him more self-conscious and embarrassed. Well thinking about it he cannot blame them for gazing at him, Naruto is really gorgeous, he was blond which is much more brighter than the sun, he has a big blue eyes that will make you think that you were looking at the sky, he has almost visible whiskers that really compliment his tan color which make him more look exotic, and most of all he has a slender body that all women are dying for to have. Plus the factor that he was wearing a traditional female yukata which make him more beautiful and graceful than a real woman. So who could he blame for that attention he doesn't want?_

_Well since there is no other place to go to and there is no normal person (he thinks all of the person who is in the party are all not normal…XD) that he can talk to, he just decided to go to the bar at the corner of the venue cause there is no one in there and he would not attract that much attention to make him more embarrassed._

_When Naruto reach the bar he saw a guy who's talking to his cellphone and he assumed that the man was the bartender. When the man was finished and hung it up, the man look at him._

_When the man looks at him, he stopped himself to stare at the guy and told himself 'Thank God for providing a good-looking bartender!' He thinks that no matter how hot headed the person is, your brain would just turn in to mush and forget your annoyance if you encounter this good-looking person._

_Naruto think that he must be in his mid to late twenties. He was wearing a white polo and some of its buttons are open, and the sleeves are roll-up. So it makes him more attractive than he already is._

_Naruto just smiled sweetly at the fine-looking man, "I'll have a glass of red wine please," he ordered wine since it was the only alcoholic drink he can take so far._

_The man barely studied him. "How old are you?"_

_He raised his chin in defiance. "Why do you have to know?"_

"_You don't look old enough to drink."_

_Naruto cursed his looks silently and said to himself, 'He is good-looking alright, but he is such a teme!', "I turned twenty last month, if you must know. Besides, granny owns this building that's why you should be nice to me." He said glaring but to the good-looking man it looks more like a pout._

"_Really?" the man said amusingly because of the young man's effort for trying to give him a glare, and aside from that the man is not contented he chuckled inwardly because of Naruto's cuteness in his reaction._

_And after that the man look more closely at him, which make Naruto flushed, which the fine-looking man noticed and thinks that it was really cute, but Naruto calmed himself immediately. "Well actually granny Tsunade partially owns this building but still-"_

"_Oh, yes. I should have recognized you, __**Ms. Uzumaki**__." The man decided to tease him more because for him he thinks a flushed and embarrassed Naruto is really cute. And for that he succeeds for making Naruto more embarrassed._

"_I'm not ms, y-yo-you teme!" He exclaimed. The fine-looking man just smirk and decided to continue his teasing, "Oh really? But your attire says that you are. And aside from that you really are cute and beautiful." He said whispered to Naruto's ears closely._

_With that Naruto's face just turned red as tomato because of embarrassment. "T-te-teme!" He stuttered. The fine looking man just chuckled inwardly because of Naruto's cuteness and decided to stop his teasing, before Naruto explode because of embarrassment, and he just automatically fetch a bottle of red wine and he poured it on a wine glass. "Here"_

"_Thank you…" Naruto said still flushing a little bit then he reach for the wine glass and drank it in one shot._

"_Whoa!" The fine-looking man said shockingly in what Naruto did._

_He put down the glass at the counter. "One more," he requested, his flushed face was all gone._

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yeah, I'm positively sure," he said grinning._

"_Okay," he said "If you wish." He refilled Naruto's glass. "Drink slowly. You will get drunk if you drink it like that."_

"_Well, I want to get drunk."_

_The man frowned. "Why is that?"_

"_Because I'm having an absolute worst day of my life." Naruto continued drinking while telling the bartender what happened to him that day. He finished his story by telling, "Imagine that stupid, stupid, stupid jerk had the nerve to decide to ditch me up."_

"_Yeah, I won't do that if I ever get a chance to date you." The man said smirking while waiting for Naruto's reaction._

_Naruto flushed again, "T-te-teme," and for Naruto the floor suddenly became interesting, and asked for more wine, "More wine please..."_

_The man just snigger inwardly cause of Naruto's cute reaction and poured his glass some more wine._

_Naruto just continue drinking his third glass of wine and continued talking._

"_And then, and then, everyone who are in this occasion are all old. And I mean, absolutely geriatrics, okay."_

"_Well, not all," The man replied._

"_Oh, yeah not all, there are still some young fine men and women. Nevertheless most of them are super boring and stuffy businessmen and women, I'm so sure. I know the people that my granny wants, the people she surrounds himself with. For instance, her new business partner… that Uchiha guy… I mean Uchiha Sasuke. Granny told me that he is an absolute playboy, man or woman they fall for him, but I can't imagine what those guys saw in that Uchiha guy, I'm sure he's just another business minded freak from a very long line of business minded freaks."_

_He gave his wine glass and the man automatically poured the wine again. "How can you tell that?"_

_He just shrugged his shoulders. "Granny really admires that guy, but I really don't get it why everytime that granny's telling me those great business ideas that came from that Uchiha guy I felt sleepy even though it is only her first sentence in her story. And I think, Uchiha Sasuke must be the oldest twenty-seven-year-old man alive to have all those ideas that are great enough to impress my grandmother. And I tell you, she is a hard woman to impress."_

_The man that he is talking to nodded. "I see. However if he is a business minded freak, how can your grandmother say that he is a playboy when it means that many man and woman are loving him?"_

"_Hello? He is rich! Freaking filthy rich! I'm sure many are willing to do anything with all his money. What else will they like aside from that, his theories? Like, duh?_

"_Well you are probably right," the man agreed to him. "How about you? Do you think you will like that Uchiha guy?"_

"_No way Jose," he said dramatically, while shaking his head._

"_Really, even though he is freaking filthy rich?"_

_He shakes his head hardly. "Nope."_

"_And why is that?" the man asked with curiosity._

"_I don't like businessman or woman."_

"_Because…?_

_This issue was serious for Naruto, he don't even talk about this to someone. But for some reason he feels like he can tell anything to this bartender._

"_You know my daddy already passed away but I still don't know him until today. All I can remember about my father is the back of his car that is ready to leave for his work every morning, that's all I can see and remember from him everytime I wake up. I have even memorized his car's plate number even now I can still remember it. As far as I can remember, he was always on business trips."_

"_Granny Tsunade, when my father is still alive, we had a chance to be closed. But when my father died, it seems that I also lost my granny because she needs to comeback into business to take over my father's position again. Just look now, I'm here and they don't have even the time to wait for me. Maybe granny forgotten that I will arrive here." He drank the remaining wine in his glass._

"_I see," He said while looking at him thoughtfully._

_Naruto continued, "So if I'm going to get married, I'm gonna make sure that the man or woman I will choose will have enough time to spend for me because—"_

_He stopped talking when there is another man who suddenly came at them. Naruto just blink because he noticed what the man was wearing. Then he realized that bartenders in this party do have their uniforms. And that guy is wearing the same as other bartenders. Unlike the other man's attire who serve and accompanied him._

_The newly arrived man talked, "Excuse me sir, but what are you both doing here?_

_Naruto suddenly voice out, "Wait a minute did just this guy called you a sir? You are not a bartender here?" He asked confusedly._

"_If that is the case, what are you doing here?" he continued._

_The real bartender answered him. "Excuse me ma'am—" but Naruto interrupted the bartender, "I'm not a woman for goodness sake! Can't you see I'm a man?"_

"_Doesn't seem like it… you look more like a women." Said the man who accompanied him while smirking._

_Naruto yelled at him and seemed to forgot his question, "Teme!"_

_The real bartender just sweat drop at the two and continued his talk, "Umm…" the two stop their bickering, "Excuse me again sir sorry for my mistake but just to answer your question again, this is only a service bar, we only put stocks here. You can see the open bar at the other side."_

_Naruto's jaw drop, he just looked at the other man that he thought as a bartender. Then a sudden realization hit him. That is why even though they are talking here like forever, there are no other person who goes in this area._

"_Eh? So why are you in here?" He asked._

"_Umm… I had to make a phone call. It's too noisy over there." The man answered._

"_W-wh-who are you? He stuttered._

_The man smirked and Naruto feels something fishy about that smirk. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke, the Uchiha guy, business minded freak, and businessman." He said playfully._

_Naruto felt dizzy when he learned who really is the man he's talking to, it seems like the wine that he's been drinking already took its effect._

"_Oh my God!" He exclaimed, 'Naruto! You don't deserve to live', he told himself. Even though he is drunk, he still knows that he is embarrassing. And that was before he started throwing up…_

**~ end of flashback ~**

So now he was waiting for Sasuke – to propose a wedding! 'Oh my God! I'm such an idiot to do this thing!' he told himself. Normally he is not the one who's doing this kind of thing, to be honest there are plenty of men who want to be with him and he doesn't even need to do embarrassing things like this. But now… oh God!

* * *

><p>Well this is it guys… sorry for the cliff hanger… hehe^^ sorry for stopping here… don't worry I'll try to update soon…XD and feel free to criticize and leave a review on my work. I do appreciate it and it motivates me. ^^<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys! Uwaaah I actually can't believe it I'm actually updating again. Hmmm… I guess it was because I'm motivated to write another chapter and it was all thanks to those who reviewed this fanfic of mine. Really, I do thank you all from the bottom of my heart; I'm deeply honored to get your feedbacks about my story. And of course thanks to those who put this story on your alert and favorite list, and thank you to those who put me to their favorite authors it was flattering. Thanks so much! I'm so honored and I do appreciate it. ^_^.

**sam****XD****im****a****girl****by****da****way****XD:**don't worry I'll update soon for my next chapters. I'm working on it. ^^

**itsxrosaliexcullenxbitches****:** oh, okay sorry for some of my mistakes in my grammars, don't worry I'll try to lessen my grammatical errors. So please bear with me. Thanks. ^^

**anonymous-unknown-and-lost****:** hahaha thanks a lot. Don't worry I'll try to update more as much as I can. I just need some motivations to make me write the next chapter.

**rentamiya****:** thank you!^^ don't worry as I've said I'll try to update as soon as possible.

**KyouyaxCloud****:** ahahahaha, I love that part also, however that moment was so embarrassing for Naru. haha… oh, poor Naru to be put in that kind of embarrassing situation. Hehe. ^^

**Melikalilly****:** thank you. ^^

**sugardash****:** yup, I'll update as soon as I can.^^

Warnings: yaoi (male x male) so if you do not like yaoi, back of sissy…^^ and the OC-ness of the characters… :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and its character it belongs to _kishimoto-sensei._Actually if I own it I would be freaking filthy rich! Rich I say, rich! And anyways before I forgot, also some of the plot do not belong to me I only added some ideas and put some twists it was all thanks to _Giopaolo-sensei_ and her work _Marry__ me __tonight_! Arigato gozaimas! ^^

* * *

><p>Now on with the story…<p>

Chapter 3:

He was ready to stand up to stop this foolishness while he still has the time. However the door of the meeting room suddenly burst open and those who are part of the meeting are making their way to exit the room, and with that he saw the familiar figure of Sasuke. He noticed that Sasuke look much more handsome and much taller than he remembered. His coal dark eyes, is it really that tantalizing, so much that it makes you want to look at them all the time? His body built, does he really have a lean muscle that looks so strong and fine, to the point that you want to remove his shirt so that you can check out if he really has fine built muscles all over? His hair, does it really look that black, and look so soft that it wants you to touch it all over? And his pale colored skin is it really looks that smooth, to the extent that you want to touch him all over?

'Goodness! Naruto, stop! You're gonna drool, do you want that to happen? Being embarrassing in his front once is enough!' Naruto reminded himself. (uwaaaaaaaaah, I feel so naughty for making our dear little Naru think such embarrassing thoughts.^^)

The older man stops walking when he noticed him. But he put his attention again to the other men to bid them good bye.

This is it, he was trapped. He can't back out anymore. Naruto just smiled to the older man with uneasiness, and he just waited until the older man was finished with his work and had his full attention.

"Naruto, right?"

"We've met," He reminded him though he wants to forget it.

"Yeah, I remember." Sasuke's eyes seemed to spark with something suspiciously like laughter maybe because of how the way they've met, though he said nothing about it. But Naruto seemed to notice those sparks in Sasuke's eyes, 'Damn teme! Gahh! If only I can whack him! Darn it!'

Sasuke smirked because it seems he knew that Naruto is aware of they're first meeting, so he decided to tease the blonde a little bit, (ooooooooohh…. Sasuke is such a tease when it comes to our little blonde boy. )

"Hey little dobe, it's been a while. Anyways you could come in now" he said smirking while waiting for the blonde's cute reaction, and he opened the door through his private office for Naruto.

'Way to rub it in bastard!' Naruto told to himself, but it seems that he did not notice the teasing part until, "Thank y…. hey! Did you just call me 'little dobe'? Why y-yo-you, you're such a teme! I'm not little and I'm not a dobe!" he retorted.

Sasuke snickered, 'As I have expected, really cute', "Oh, really? But you look so short for your age and…" he stopped for a while, he looks like he was thinking for something, but after a second he continued, "And you are a dobe no matter how you look at it" He said teasingly.

"Hey if you must know I'm not short you're just freaking tall! Y-yo-you big monster of a teme! And I'm not a dobe buster!" He said trying to glare, but really, for Sasuke it's a cute pout from Naruto.

Sasuke just chuckled; he was satisfied with his teasing for now, so he decided that it's enough teasing for a day. "Right, right…" He said in an amused tone.

Naruto just mumbled something like 'curse the Uchiha-teme'

Sasuke lead him inside his private office, and he started to look more serious, "So what I can do for you?"

Naruto suddenly felt uneasy. If only he stop his foolishness a bit earlier he won't be in this kind of awkward position. And now he felt like he would faint any minute because of the look that Sasuke's giving him. But there is nothing he can do now, he was already here and he would look more stupid if he will not talk.

"Um…" He stated, "I have a business proposal for you" God he was so damn nervous.

"Alright" Sasuke said and he leaned in his chair, a sign that he was ready to listen in what he was going to say.

'Alright this is it, so please Gods in all heaven who's listening to me right now, help me!' He exclaimed to himself silently. Sasuke noticed that Naruto seems lost to his own little world, so he decided to interrupt him, "I'm listening"

"Oh! Sorry" Said Naruto blushing 'Not again, so embarrassing!' he told to himself. 'Definitely cute' Sasuke thought while looking at Naruto in amusement.

"As I have said earlier, I'm here to propose something to you" He said, 'Naruto say it! This is it, now or never!', "Marry me" He said before his courage left him.

The room that they were in was filled with Sasuke's laughter. "That doesn't seem like a business proposal."

Naruto's face turned red as tomato and he was filled with embarrassment. But he can't let that get into him; he had gone this far, so he just cast it away and puffed his cheeks. "Look, both of us need something from granny. I know you want to buy her majority shares from this company and me I want Konoha Island to become fully mine. The thing is, we both cannot get what we want, if we won't follow granny's will. Even if you are freaking filthy rich, her lawyers will not sell her shares to you unless you're gonna marry me."

"And?" Sasuke asked.

'Mou! What's wrong with this teme! Gahh! That's it! Now I know he is the most teme-iest teme in the whole world! I really want to whack him!' Naruto thought. This man was making his situation more complicated, he was acting like he doesn't care or doesn't have any interest with their situation now.

Naruto bit his lips. "And so I'm proposing that we should get married. This will be just purely business arrangement. We just need to be together and I mean not literally together, we just have to stay married for two years and we will both get what we want."

"I see" With his looks, it seems that he doesn't see his point or he was just not really interested.

"Look, Sasuke, if you will get my granny's shares. You will automatically get full control over the company. Two years is not long…"

"And you will get to keep your precious island," Sasuke continued.

"Well, yeah," He agreed.

"Did it ever come into your mind that I already thought about that?" Sasuke asked.

The fact that the raven already thought about it dawned on him. "And still, you refused to marry me?"

The raven nodded. "Yes, I believe that's what I did."

"Look, I understand if you don't want to marry me, considering what happened when we first met." He gulped. He felt that he even swallowed his pride. But desperate times call for desperate measures. "Can you please reconsider your decision?"

Sasuke straightened his self on his seat, and his face grew more serious. "Listen, Naruto, I know aunty Tsunade for a long time and we've form a special bond, and the fact that I treat her as my family." He said using his familiar call to the blonde's grandmother. "She knows me to well, but what I don't understand is why she wants us to get married. For, one I am seven years older than you. And second I think she doesn't even know that we already know each other."

"You're right," the blonde agreed. He never did tell anything to his grandma about that night he met Sasuke, it's too much embarrassing.

"Whatever her reasons were, I'm sure she thought I won't be able to disregard her wishes because she knows how important this company is for me. And in fact she assumed it correctly. And if you don't know, Uchiha originally owned this company. It's just that my dad sold most of our shares." His face darkened when he mentioned his father but it turned to his normal expression immediately.

Sasuke continued, "The only reason that I got back enough percentage of shares was because I bought all shares that are being release in the stock market little by little. And the one-third of shares that was in your family is my biggest interest-"

Naruto Interrupted Sasuke, "It is within your grasp already. I don't care about those shares. If you marry me you will get them all. It will be all transferred into your name since mine will be change into Uchiha, so automatically it will be all in your charge to control the company. And I know that when we first met was really embarrassing but-"

This time, Sasuke is the one who interrupt him. "Naruto, it's not you. As I was saying your grandmother is smart. She knows that I will do anything for the company. But there is one important thing she doesn't even know about me."

Naruto frowned. "And what is that?

"I am engaged to be married. In fact there hasn't been a month when I proposed to my girlfriend."

"Really?" The blonde just slouched in his seat.

He nodded. "Yes"

"Won't you at least reconsider? We will only stay married for two years and after that, we're free."

Sasuke chuckled amusingly. "Please tell me that you are not seriously asking me to postpone my marriage so that I can marry you?"

Naruto can't talk. He doesn't know what to say, he just leaned on his palm. He was really desperate to own his beloved Konoha Island, however since Uchiha Sasuke is already engaged to someone…

"Naruto, are you alright?"

He just shakes his head while leaning on his palm.

"Naru," He heard Sasuke's voice with a hint of worry.

He was already on the verge of crying, his eyes are already starting to form tears when he beg the raven again. "Please, all I'm asking is two years. I swear, it will be an entirely business arrangement. Sasuke, please, if you agree to marry me I promise you that one day if you ever need a favor from me, anything, I promise I will help you and do anything."

"That's how important Konoha Island is for you?"

The blonde nodded.

Sasuke stayed silent, it seems that he's been thinking something deep while looking at him. Then finally the raven talked, "Can I at least think this over?"

Fro the first time that the blonde opened up the marriage topic, he smiled genuinely at the raven. Which he definitely notices, 'This smile really suits him best than the verge of tears he was wearing just a while. I want to see this smile of him more …' the raven thought.

* * *

><p>Alright this is it for now guys! I actually made chapter 3, and it's all because of you guys who reviewed this story, you all motivated me. So I hope you like this chapter and before I forget I will update chapter 4 soon I'm already working on it so please bear with me. And anyways please do not hesitate to criticize or review my work. It helps me to be motivated. Thanks a lot. ^^<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Howdy! I know, I know! Please do not sue me about rantings my antics I'm just being melodramatic, and I'm being bipolar again… I'm soooooooooooo sorry! But actually it does really help me to think if I'm going to continue this or not. And to be honest I'm so glad that many of you like my story and with that I will continue this. And beside my friend will surely kill me if I will not continue this. Hehehe so here is it your chapter 4… and sorry if it is too short…

Oh oh oh… I forgot to thank all of you my dear reviewers! Thank you soooooo much! ^^ I do appreciate it! :-*

Warnings: yaoi (male x male) so if you do not like yaoi, back of sissy…^^ and the OC-ness of the characters… :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and its character it belongs to _kishimoto-sensei._Actually if I own it I would be freaking filthy rich! Rich I say, rich! And anyways before I forgot, also some of the plot do not belong to me I only added some ideas and put some twists it was all thanks to _Giopaolo-sensei_ and her work _Marry __me __tonight_! Arigato gozaimas! ^^

* * *

><p>Now on with the story…<p>

Chapter 4:

"WHAT!" the bubble gum color haired woman with wide green eyes exclaimed. And this woman who's currently shouting is Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke's current girlfriend and fiancé. The bubble gum color haired woman suddenly stood up from her sit when Sasuke told her about what he is going to do. Actually in her case, her reaction is quite understandable.

"Why are you doing this Sasuke? You told me that you do not have any intention to follow that old woman's will. And you said that you can find another way to get the shares. Why the sudden change of mind huh?" Sakura asked angrily at him, she was pacing back and fort in the living room of her condo unit in distress. She cannot actually believe it Sasuke was considering to marry that-that guy. There is no way in hell she would accept this kind of ridiculous decision of Sasuke. Ooooh… she was really really mad this time. There are so many what if questions in her mind, it's not that she doubts her beauty and afraid of that Naruto. But according to her sources that grandson of that _old__hag_ is really really beautiful, exotic, glamorous, and attractive. So there is a possibility that he will become a big threat to her.

"Sakura will you just calm down, you're giving me a headache and making me dizzy with your pacing", Sasuke said sighing.

"I thought it over again after the talk that I have with Naru. He is right actually, two years is not long and don't you think that it's such a little compromise to make to get what I want?" He said looking up to Sakura.

'Since when did he call that Naruto, Naru? Something is not right here' Sakura thought suspiciously.

She shakes her head hardly. "I don't understand you at all! I thought you had already made a decision about this? It is so not like you to change your mind abruptly Sasuke? And since when did you call him Naru?"

She was right actually, he is one-track-minded kind of guy. He made wise decisions and he always stood by it, once he said his decision was final no one or nobody can change his mind about. But now he actually changes his mind. And aside from that, he also asked himself since when did he call Naruto, Naru… he himself actually doesn't know the reason why.

"I just thought, we can just treat it as simply another business arrangement, a two year contract business arrangement to be precise. Beside, I have nothing to lose and in fact, I will be benefiting from it if I will help Naru… Naruto to get what he wants especially that he wants it too much. You should have seen him, he looks really sad and it seems to me that owning that Island will make him happy," He reasoned out defensively to Sakura, 'I want to see Naruto smiling genuinely and brightly at me again, when I saw him smile to me genuinely, I... I…' Sasuke decided to cut that thought.

The bubble gum color haired woman glared at him. "And since when have you considered other people's happiness in your _business__arrangements_?" 'Something is really suspicious about here' she thought.

The raven stands up and put and put his arm around his fiancé's shoulder. "It's nothing like that," He said defensively. "As I have said, this is a purely business arrangement and a good business deal. Sakura, it makes a lot of sense to do this. This is what you call a win-win situation. Surely we can wait two years for us to get married since we still do not have any specific set of plans on when we are going to get married."

Sakura is still frowning at Sasuke. Actually he was always postponing their plan on their marriage.

"I don't know but I really have a very bad feeling about this," Sakura told him, but it was obvious in her body language that she had already accepted Sasuke's decision about marrying Naruto. Even though she can consider that Naruto as a hindrance or, suitable to say, a threat to her and Sasuke's marriage in the near future she hold on Sasuke's words alone. For her it was convincing enough that he told her that it was entirely pure business arrangement.

* * *

><p>I know, I know! It is too short! . please don't kill me. I promise I will update as soon as I can!<p>

Oh… oh… I'd like you all to know that I do not hate Sakura, it's just that I can't think any girls that will suit as Sasuke's girlfriend and fiancé. And I don't know any girls in Naruto that will suit my story's antagonist's personality aside from Sakura… (Did I just give a give away clue about Sakura's role hear? O_o) actually I did try to put Yamanaka Ino as my antagonist here but as far as I can think she will not suit the personality of my antagonist here. Did I make a wise decision to use Sakura or not?

And anyways before I forget I won't be able to update frequently cause my sem break is over. Huhu I feel so sad everytime I think about it. Well anyways I'll try to update every Saturday and Sunday. Hehehe

And anyways before I forget I won't be able to update frequently cause my sem break is over. Ughh exams, assignments, essays... Huhu I feel so sad everytime I think about it.

Well anyways I'll try to update every Saturday and Sunday. Hehehe

Please do leave a review/comment/suggestion/feedback or whatsoever. Thank you sooooo much! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

What's up guys? I know I'm not gonna suppose to make an update today however to show you all that I'm really sorry for being so stupid I make this chapter 5 since I do not have anything to do today. ^^ so here is your chapter 5 guys….

And I would like to thank all of you guys who send me a pm just to say your comments and thank you soooo much to those who put this story on your alert and favorite list. Domo arigato! ^^

Note: I just want you all to know that here in Philippines divorce is not legal you can only file an annulment. So with that, I'm applying that to this story even though the location of this story is on Japan. Hehehe XD

Warnings: yaoi (male x male) so if you do not like yaoi, back of sissy…^^ and lots of Naruto yelling…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and its character it belongs to _kishimoto-sensei._Actually if I own it I would be freaking filthy rich! Rich I say rich! And anyways before I forgot, also some of the plot do not belong to me I only added some ideas and put some twists it was all thanks to _Giopaolo-sensei_ and her work _Marry__ me__ tonight_! Arigato gozaimas!^^

* * *

><p>Now on with the story…<p>

Chapter 5:

They have gotten married in Hongkong because divorce was legal in that country. Regarding their wedding, they only held a Civil Wedding so that they won't need to file a church annulment after two years. Also regarding Naruto's mother, she did not attend their wedding ceremony because she said that she was busy and since their wedding is only a two years contract and will get divorce after that, there is really no need for her to be in that occasion. But of course his grandmother knew nothing about it.

Naruto's granny has a big surprise for the two newly weds—it was a gift that has been delivered by the lawyer of his grandmother after their wedding ceremony—it was a mortgage of house and lot that has been put under the name of Uchiha since Naruto is also an uchiha now. So his grandmother said that it was only appropriate to put it under Uchiha's name.

According to Naruto's grandmother, they both need to stay at Uchiha compound after the marriage. There is no need for them to be worried about the furnitures and fixtures since it was already fully furnished and have house staffs.

After hearing that both of the newly weds just looked at each other. Ooooo… they are wrong indeed when they thought that they're gonna outsmart granny Tsunade by agreeing that they would not live at the same house after their marriage. She is bright, smart, and successful business woman, which is why she probably has thought what they were planning. So now they both need to live at Uchiha compound and worst than that, the house staffs will serve as witnesses if they are really living together at the same house.

The lawyer excuses his self after explaining to both of them and makes his way to exit the bedroom.

Naruto sat on the edge of the bed and Sasuke sat on the edge of the bedroom table, and they sat there in silence.

Naruto decided to break the silence so he spoke first. "What are we going to do?"

Sasuke answered him calmly, "The way I see it, we don't have any choice—either we live out the two years together or lets get divorce now and forget this deal."

The blonde suddenly got afraid with his newly wedded husband's second option. They had gone too far to quit now. So he told his newly wedded husband his choice immediately. "Two years together?" he said grinning

Sasuke smiled. "Why am I not wondering that you chose that?"

"Sasuke…" Naruto suddenly called his newly wedded husband softly.

"Hn?" The raven responded (you call that a respond? O_o really who would know that… hehehe ^^)

"Teme! Can't you respond normally? Like saying 'yes or what is it or do you need something' aside from that 'Hn' of yours?" Naruto said pouting

"You know, you are too cute dobe" Sasuke said chuckling.

Naruto's face flushed, he turned red as tomato. He is so embarrassed, that he cannot stop himself from blushing. "T-te-teme! Stop teasing me!" he said stuttering.

Sasuke just chuckled inwardly at Naruto's reaction. 'He really is cute when he looked like that. Hmm… maybe I should tease him more often and enjoy it while I still can'. He thought while smirking (oooo… Sasuke is soooo naughty. ^^)

Naruto notices Sasuke's evil smirk so he decided to break that cheeky smirk of his husband. "And stop that evil smirk of yours!" The blonde said still flushing.

"Hai hai. So what can I do for you _my__dear_?" he said pointing out his endearment to Naruto.

Naruto's face turned redder if possible. 'Sheesh you are such a tease' He mumbled. Then he said shyly, "Anyways, ano… Sasuke, how about you? I mean… how do you feel about my choice, two years together?"

The raven just looked at him while thinking. The blonde look so innocent sitting on the bed while hugging a pillow and looking at him expectantly while blushing.

"Sure," He answered simply but you cannot hide the note of resignation in his tone.

Naruto stands up from the bed where he is sitting then he walks towards Sasuke to hand over his hand to him. "Deal."

The raven took it then they shook hands on the agreement. After that the blonde sat beside him, on the other side of the bedroom table.

This time the raven was the one who spoke first. "What now?"

"Ano… Sasuke?" The blonde said fidgeting.

"Hn?"

"Hey, remember respond normally!"

Sasuke chuckled inwardly. "Hai hai. Let me repeat that. Yes, what is it _my__dear_?"

Naruto felt embarrassed again after hearing his husband's endearment. "T-te-teme! Stop calling me that!"

"A-anyways, have you ever been to Disneyland?" He said shyly.

"Well, yeah, here in Hongkong and in Florida. We went there when I was young…"

Sasuke looked at him then he suddenly realized why the blonde asked him that.

The blonde just smiled sweetly at him. They still have one more day before they go back to Japan and with that he can almost see what was running inside the blondes mind, it seems that the blonde wants to use that day to explore.

He cannot actually believe that no one has ever brought the blonde to Disneyland, though he is so sure that money is not the problem.

"I never… I mean, we were supposed to go once but… anyways if you don't feel like it, I could always go alone."

Sasuke looked at him. He knows what the blonde wants to say. He knows that Naruto's parents were so busy, which is why they canceled their plan to go there.

He can't understand why everytime he's with Naruto, he can feel the sense of protectiveness over Naruto. There was a certain vulnerability in Naruto that always seemed to touch a chord in him.

He remembered that it was the same feeling he felt when he saw Naruto two years ago. That time the blonde was still a student and drowning himself in alcohol until he became drunk because his date ditch him and his grandmother leave him there without knowing anyone in that party.

Sasuke took care of him at that time when Naruto vomited because of his drunkness. He even brought Naruto back to the dorm that he lives in.

It had bothered him then that the blonde lived in a dorm although they have a big house or, more appropriate to say, a mansion. Back then the blonde explained to him that his mother have already another family and living in the other side of the town. While his grandmother is not always home that's why Naruto have decided that it is much more comfortable if he would just stay in a dorm at least there he would have some friends to be with instead of house staffs.

Actually when he first met Naruto, the blonde gave the impression of being so alone, another poor little rich boy. And with that the raven had that overwhelming feeling of wanting to make things right for the blonde. In fact he even makes an attempt to call the blonde so many times to check if he was alright or ask how is he doing. He just did not proceed on his attempts because the blonde's grandmother might think that there is something's going on between them if he was talking to her grandson.

The same feeling of wanting to take care of Naruto was the reason why he cannot refuse his spouse wishes.

Sasuke smiled at his spouse. "We will go there tomorrow."

When Naruto heard Sasuke he almost jumps in happiness. He was like a child when he pecks his husband to thank him.

When Naruto pecks him, it almost bothers him because he felt something different with the blonde's kiss.

Sasuke decided to ignore that feeling and bid good night to his spouse and went to his own bedroom.

Sasuke can't sleep because of the kiss. It still bothers him because this feeling is new to him, he really felt something different with it he just don't know what is it. Then after an hour the sand man decided to stop torturing Sasuke, the raven already felt sleepy but before closing his eyes the last thing he remembers is his newly wedded spouse smile.

* * *

><p>Well that's all for now. ^^ so how is it, isit good or bad? And sorry if it is too short again, it's just that I decided to make this chapter on a whim just to show all how really sorry I am for being so stupid. Well anyways thanks again to all those who love this story. ^^ I'll try to update as soon as I can, promise! ^^ ja!<p>

Please don't forget to leave a review. Thanks! ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone! I really do apologize for updating super late! I have my reasons; I'm really busy with my university works. Being a university student sucks so much! Darn it! Well anyways I'll try to update as much as I can. I miss you my lovely readers. And thank you so much to those who review these and to those who pm me. And thank you also to those who put this to your story alert and favorite list. Thank you sooooo much I'm so honored and flattered! ^_^

Warnings: yaoi (male x male) so if you do not like yaoi, back of sissy…^^ and the OC-ness of the characters… :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and its character it belongs to _kishimoto-sensei._Actually if I own it I would be freaking filthy rich! Rich I say, freaking filthy rich! And anyways before I forgot, also some of the plot do not belong to me I only added some ideas and put some twists it was all thanks to _Giopaolo-sensei_ and her work _Marry__ me__ tonight_! Arigato gozaimas! ^^

* * *

><p>Now on with the story…<p>

Chapter 6:

They were both standing at the grand entrance of Disneyland when the blonde turned to face the raven.

"Thank you," the blonde told the raven.

"Thanking me for what?" the raven replied back.

"Well… I'm just so sure that this will be one of the happiest days of my life so thank you for making it happen …. Sasu…" Naruto said bashfully at him. Naruto look so cute while saying that, he was fidgeting and blushing madly enough to put a tomato in a shame.

Sasuke chuckled at him. 'Heh… so it seems that my new spouse will look always cute everytime he talks or face me like that. Haha, how I would love to see that every day. So I might just tease him everyday' He thought to himself evilly.

"But we just got here Naru."

"I might forget it if I will tell it to you later. So I'm saying it to you in advance." The blonde told him, being flushed is still present to his facial expression and let's not forget he is still fidgeting.

Sasuke just laugh at him.

"H-hey! Stop laughing y-you t-teme!" Naruto yelled in embarrassment while stuttering.

"Pfft… Hai hai my dear dobe." Sasuke said teasingly and beckoning Naruto to go inside the theme park already.

Naruto flushed with Sasuke's endearment, so he yelled at him while following Sasuke to walk inside. "Teme!" and Sasuke just laughed at him as a reply.

After entering the theme park they both decided to ride the train first because the Castle of Mickey Mouse is the first place that Naruto wants to see.

"I've always wanted one of these." The blonde said while wearing the Mickey Mouse cap. "And this…" Then he went to another shelf to take another item of his favorite Disney character. "And this…" He looked like a child while doing that. It seems that he is not a twenty-two years old guy; he looks like five years old child in disguise in a body of a petit grown up man, Sasuke thought that of his spouse while following him roaming the souvenir shop.

"Oh, this one I really, really like." He was holding a t-shirt with a printed word 'I Love Mickey', he turned around to show it to his husband but stop when he saw his reaction. "Why are you laughing?" Naruto said pouting

It was obvious that the raven was trying to change his expression. "Pfft… are you planning for us to buy this whole souvenir shop?" He said while trying to stop himself from laughing.

Naruto looked at their cart he saw the things that he was buying, his eyes widen, that's how he realized that the cart they have was so full of souvenir items that makes it look like they need another batch of cart for the other item that looks like gonna fall.

"S-sorry!" Naruto said to his husband flushing. He was really embarrassed with his behavior. He did not notice how full their cart is because of his excitement. Well who can blame him it was his first time in Disneyland even though he is rich.

"No, it is okay. So don not hold yourself back, take as many things as you want." The raven was still laughing. "After all it is my treat to you. I'll buy you anything you like or want."

'Like wedding gifts?' The blonde's eyes sparkles, however he did not voice it out aloud.

"Really? Anything I want?" He said excitedly.

"Yup anything you want." Sasuke replied at him amusingly.

He set aside their cart at the corner so that it won't be a hassle or interrupts the other customers who are also roaming inside the souvenir shop. "Wait here. You really are sure huh! You will buy me anything I want." He said excitedly while going back to the shelf they passed by a little while ago. When the blonde got there he picked the biggest stuffed Mickey Mouse doll and biggest stuffed fox doll that he spotted and decided to ignore even though he really love to buy it a while ago. He still decided to ignore it because of Sasuke it was really expensive and he is shy to tell about it to his husband that he really wants those two dolls. Nevertheless, when Sasuke told him not to hold back then he would not hold back, he decided that it was his chance to have the stuffed dolls he really wants.

Then he returned to Sasuke's side holding the two biggest stuffed dolls. He was grinning and looked so cute holding a stuffed dolls that almost big as him. When Sasuke saw that sight he was almost speechless at Naruto's cuteness, he looked so adorable holding those stuffed toys. But he is an Uchiha so he can stop himself for being speechless in front of the blonde. "Oh, cool _and__adorable__…"_ Sasuke mumbled the adorable part.

"Yeah! I saw these two stuffed dolls when we passed by that shelf. Isn't these two the cutest doll ever, especially Kyuubi?" Naruto blabbered to Sasuke excitedly.

"Kyuubi?"

"Yeah Kyuubi! This stuffed fox, I have decided to call it Kyuubi the moment I saw it."

Sasuke just chuckled at Naruto amusingly and then said, "Now, we need to buy another two extra plane ticket back to Japan. What do you think that Mickey and Kyuubi would prefer, is it the seat near the window or the aisle?"

"I think the window part!" Naruto said, and with that they were both laughing at their conversation about Kyuubi and Mickey, the stuffed dolls.

After Sasuke paid for the items, they both need to go back to their rented car to put all the things that they bought before returning back to the theme park. After that they went to different rides and places to stroll by. Then they watched different live musical performances. They also roam in Storyland and went back to ride different rides again because the blonde requested it so his husband has a no say to this, especially if your spouse will use his secret technique, The Puppy Dog Eyes, really who can say no to that, Sasuke dared.

When the blonde got tired Sasuke suggested that they should sat in to one of the benches around and eat hotdog sandwhich and fries since they still have plenty of time to stroll around. And with that explanation Naruto agreed to him.

Naruto sighed happily. He did not even notice that Sasuke was starring him. But when he took a peek at his husband's face he did not fail to notice it. With Sasuke's gaze he became conscious but he still smiled at him

"You are not stuffy at all or nerdy… I, I mean, you are actually f-fun," He said his thoughts while stuttering, of course who will not stutter when you are talking to a handsome man especially when its beautiful and alluring eyes was gazing at you.

Sasuke laugh out aloud. "I'm glad that you changed your opinion of how you think of me."

"Ano… Sasu?" The blonde said fidgeting and bashfully.

"Yes?"

"You think you can afford to buy me an ice cream?"

Again Sasuke chuckled at his spouse's behavior, 'Pfft! He is adorable! He never fails to amuse me.' Sasuke thought then he said, "So how many gallons of ice cream can you can you finished?" And Naruto just flushed at that.

They stand up then went to the ice cream stall and walk to the theme park again.

Fireworks display was already finished when Naruto realized that he was holding hands with his husband while watching. He did not know when and who initiated to hold hands first. However he was so sure that he won't be the one to end their holding hands first.

And with that he just realized something. It was really a good feeling to hold hands with your newly wedded husband.

* * *

><p>So how is it, is it good or bad? Again I do apologized for late update, I'm really, really busy. And oh, I will update as soon as I can! So never fear that I will discontinue this story because I will definitely continue this! So see you later alligators! Ja! And oooh, oooh, oooh, please do leave a review! Thanks! ^^<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Heya guys! Howdy my lovely dear readers! ^^ ooooh, I know I know it's soooo long since I updated this fan fic but I do have a valid reason. An alien invaded our house then he make me his slave, then he told me to do that, do this, and do blah blah blah, and then and then he abducted me to do a community service in their planet for not doing my job correctly and being a lazy! o_O oh alright that reason did not happen at all, it was all a lie, actually I'm just being a lazy bum for not updating Betrothed. And it's just that I'm lacking of motivations to write… So I do apologize for my laziness. Well anyways thank you for bearing with me. ^^ and most of all thank you to those who reviewed and who alerted this. And to those who put this on your favorite list. Thank you soooo much! my deepest gratitude to you all. ^^

Warnings: yaoi (male x male) so if you do not like yaoi, back of sissy…^^ and the OC-ness of the characters… :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and its character it belongs to _kishimoto-sensei. _Actually if I own it I would be freaking filthy rich! Rich I say, freaking filthy rich! And anyways before I forgot, also some of the plot do not belong to me I only added some ideas and put some twists it was all thanks to _Giopaolo-sensei_ and her work _Marry me tonight__!_ Arigato gozaimas! ^^

* * *

><p>Now on with the story…<p>

Chapter 7:

"Welcome home Sasuke-sama, Naruto-sama," The servants greeted Sasuke and Naruto when they arrived at their _new home_, the Uchiha Manor.

This _home_ was their new house from now on; they will be both living here for 2 years. Somehow Naruto is not much resistant about this idea anymore, unlike when the first time he heard the news about it.

"Sasuke-sama, Young Master, the master's bedroom is already prepared," Their butler told him. Naruto thought, like he always used to, that this butler is really weird. He always wears a mask; he never shows his face to anyone. Heck! When he was still a child whenever he sees that mask man butler, it makes him curious so he was always making plans on how to remove that mask. Nevertheless, those plans always failed it never succeeded, not even once.

"Kakashi-san, Sasuke and me were not staying at the same room right?" Naruto asked hopefully to the mask man butler.

Sasuke answered Naruto in place of Kakashi, "Why are you scared to sleep in the same room with me, _honey_?"

'Are you kidding me? And what's with him calling me honey in front of Mr. Mask man' Naruto thought while blushing madly in front of them. (Sasuke teased him again, oh what a teased… ^o^)

Actually if you would asked him, he does not have any say in this. It was alright with him to sleep in the same room with Sasuke. Nonetheless, reality checks first. "Your girlfriend might rant non-stop and she might plot a plan to actually kill me," Naruto reminded him.

It seems that Sasuke remembered his talked last time with his girlfriend because his face became serious, "Right"

The blonde was standing beside Sasuke, when the raven called Sakura to tell her the living arrangement between him and his spouse.

The blonde cannot understand a word that the pink haired woman's ranting, however he can hear in his place her voice and it was really obvious that she's not saying anything good or pleasant.

After that call, Kakashi decided to interrupt them both. "Sasuke-sama, Young Master I'm not sure if you will be both staying at the same room that's why we prepared the other room. It was beside the master's bedroom, it has a connecting door in case…"

Sasuke did not let Kakashi to finish his sentence, "Alright Kakashi, thanks. Naruto will use the master's bedroom. I'll use the other one."

"No, you don't need to," The blonde refused, although he appreciated the raven's thoughtfulness.

"You will be much comfortable in bigger room, you should use the master's bedroom."

"Alright. It's your call," The older guy told him, and faced Kakashi. "In the meantime, Kakashi, prepare diner, please. We have not eaten yet."

Kakashi nodded and bowed at him and at the blonde. "Hai Sasuke-sama. Then I'll take my leave Young Master." Before he can take his leave Naruto called him.

"Ano, Kakashi-san, please stop calling me Young Master, I'm not a child anymore I'm twenty-two years old already." The blonde said to the butler.

Kakashi smiled at him and patted his head, "Oh really Young Master but for me your still a child. In fact look at yourself you are so adorable and cute because of your shortness, ne Sasuke-sama your wife looks adorable don't you agree with me ~" he said playfully.

Sasuke, who is amused at this scene, just smirked and nodded at the mask man.

Naruto blushed furiously at the both guy. 'Why the heck these entire two people standing in front of me love to bully me to the point of no end?' Naruto asked himself infuriated.

"Mou! Kakashi-san I'm not a child anymore! So stop calling me a young master. And for your information I'm not short, all off you are just freakishly tall for your age." Naruto whined glaring, but really it is not a glare for those both bullies standing beside and in front of him it looks like he is just pouting. "And you Sasuke, stop agreeing with t-this Mr. Mask man!"

"Jeez dobe… just accept the reality that you look like a child and _short_." The raven told him smirking.

"See, Young Master. Your husband agrees with me, so I will still call you Young Master as long as I like." Kakashi told the blonde.

"Gaaah! You both are a sadist and big bullies!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hai hai Young Master. Well then I still have a diner to prepare so I'll take my leave then." Kakashi told them smiling, and leave them both alone.

Naruto just pouted at Kakashi while mumbling like 'stupid, stupid, stuuuppid mask man…' with this Sasuke just watched him amusingly and chuckled at this sight. "You really are a child dobe. You don't look and doesn't act like twenty-two years old."

"I'm not a child and I act and looks like twenty-two years old, teme!" The blonde told his husband while he poked his tongue out and turned around.

"Now I really know that you are a five-year old child who is in disguise of a man's body." The raven told him smirking.

"I'm not hearing anything…" Said by the blonde.

Sasuke just chuckled at his childish antics. He decided that it is enough teasing the dobe for the day. "Anyways, it seems that your grandmother have planned all of this thoroughly."

The blonde stop his soft mumbling and took a peek at him. He wants to see the raven's expression. However the blonde cannot read the older guy's expression. And he noticed that the raven was looking at him so without a doubt the raven caught him taking a peek.

Naruto don't know but he panicked when the older guy caught him peeking so without wasting anymore seconds he looked at the other direction and talked to the older guy, "Uhm… Sasuke I'm really sorry if this turned out to be more complicated than I expected. I would not have forced you to marry me if I know that this would have happened."

Naruto felt Sasuke's hand in his shoulder as the older guy urges him to face him. Then after that the raven holds him in his chin to lift his face to make the blonde to look at him.

"You did not force me. Naru, you should know that no one could force me to do anything I don't want to do. Besides, it is too late for us to blame each other," Sasuke told him.

When Naruto look at him the first thing he looks at is his coal black eyes. It seems like it was pulling him into deep oblivion. It was attractive enough that it makes him to want to be drowned and melt in to those tantalizing coal black eyes.

He also never fails to notice Sasuke's look in to his plump kissable lips and he noted a certain hunger in the way that the raven was looking at him.

Then his heartbeat suddenly thumps faster. It was as if…

"Diner's ready Young Master, Sasuke-sama," Kakashi suddenly announced smiling and appeared in front of them. (Jeez, way to go Mr. Mask man… what a party pooper… hehe. ^^)

They suddenly pull apart.

"_Come, honey_. Let's have our very first diner in our very own little home," Sasuke told him smirking.

With that Naruto flushed madly, 'At first my dear and now he's calling me honey, and it's twice!'

"Y-yeah, let's go t-teme!" Naruto exclaimed while stuttering, then after that Sasuke put his arm around Naruto's waist and lead them to the dining hall. If it is possible, Naruto's face would turn redder, which will put all tomatoes color into shame, because of embarrassment.

Actually Naruto does not know if he could eat, because until now it was still fresh in his memories what happened between them today. But still he let his husband to wrap his arms around him and take the lead towards the dining hall even if it is killing him. And Sasuke, he is just smirking while enjoying watching his wife's adorable expression that amuses him to no end.

And lastly Kakashi the mask man, he just smiled and said, "Oh young love these days…"

* * *

><p>Well that's all for now… so how is it, is it good or bad? Do you guys have any suggestions? Just tell me alright. ^^ and I do apologize again for being a lazy bum this time. And please do not forget to leave a review it is my motivation to keep my finger on writing and typing. Well anyways thank you! ^^<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Hi guys! I'm sooooooooooooo Soooooorrrrry! I know I know, it's been a long time since my last update! I do have a valid reason for that, I'm a graduating student and I'm really really busy! Hey who can blame me I need to graduate for my future. I have a career waiting for me! Hehehehe well anyways I do apologize for my late update hope you understand. Thank you! ^^ oh oh! Before I could forget thank you so much for those who alerted and put betrothed to your favorite list! And thank you also to those who alerted me and put me as your one of your favorite author. Thank you so much! I'm deeply honored! And most of all thank you so, so, so much to those who reviewed this! Thank you my lovely dear readers! ^_^

Warnings: yaoi (male x male) so if you do not like yaoi, back of sissy…^^ and the OC-ness of the characters… :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and its character it belongs to _kishimoto-sensei. _Actually if I own it I would be freaking filthy rich! Rich I say, freaking filthy rich! And anyways before I forgot, also some of the plot do not belong to me I only added some ideas and put some twists it was all thanks to _Giopaolo-sensei_ and her work _Marry me tonight__!_ Arigato gozaimas! ^^

* * *

><p>Now on with the story…<p>

Chapter 8:

It's been a week already and Sasuke is still on his vacation from work. Since he is on his leave he offered our young blonde to help him to move his things from his old space to Uchiha Manor.

Actually Naruto's old unit condominium is pretty big and decent enough for him since he lives alone in there; it has two bedrooms, a bathroom of course, kitchen, dining area even though he always eats in the kitchen counter, and a living room. And regarding the two bedrooms he uses the small one as his sleeping area and he uses the biggest bedroom as his own studio for his paintings.

As Naruto entered his studio Sasuke followed him. It was actually full of Naruto's paintings and his favorite popular painter's paintings. Essentially, many of his paintings were already sold in art exhibits that was held and hosted by one of his friends' gallery to feature new artists like him.

"Nice! This is really great," uttered by the older man behind him.

Naruto did face the man behind him and saw the astonishment in the raven's look.

"You know it's funny how little I know about you. We've gotten married and all but still I didn't know that you are an artist," stated by Sasuke.

Naruto smiled coyly. "Yeah…"

"I just assumed that…"

"I'm just a rich bum," the blonde continued what was the raven going to say.

With that Sasuke smiled a little, it was a really, really rare smile that will swoon every person who will see it and when you say every person, it means that the blonde in front him too. It bewildered the blonde to see the raven smiled like that, he almost faint with it but luckily enough he didn't.

At this time, he realized that Sasuke's smile has an unusual effect on him; it makes his heart beat faster. Nevertheless, since this feeling is anew to him he just grinned to hide his wariness. "Don't worry, many people that I have known and encountered also thought that since I don't have a full-time job."

He gathered all his artist's tools and put it all in a big box to bring it to his new _home_.

"Where are planning to set-up your art studio?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

"Ano… uhm… if it is alright with you, I would like to use the cabana to the pool in Uchiha Manor…" he replied coyly.

He smiled indulgently at him; again it makes Naruto's heart thumps faster than normal. "Sure. I think that would be perfect Naru."

Sasuke help him to pack his things and he lifts the heavy boxes while Naruto lift the light ones up to their car.

They accomplished moving all his things and fixing his new studio in cabana until night time. Honestly Naruto is pretty satisfied with the outcome of setting up his new studio.

"This is really nice," His husband commented after surveying what they had done. "You turned this place into you."

Naruto felt warm with Sasuke's compliment. He was blushing really hard. "T-thank you…"

Naruto's coyness didn't go unnoticed to Sasuke, so he was really amused and he just smirked.

Naruto noticed Sasuke's amusing looked with him and smirked, so he was supposed to retort something back, but before he could do that someone knock and entered the cabana.

"Hello Young Master, Sasuke-sama~." Their buttler Kakashi greeted them smiling.

'Oh great! Now Mr. Mask man is here, another sadist to endure! Why I must suffer? Why?' Naruto whined inwardly. "Hi Kakashi…" Naruto said miserably.

"Now, now Young Master stop the gloomy aura, aren't you happy to see me~." Kakashi said playfully.

"Sheesh… actually not, you are just another teased…"

"Oh Young Master, you hurt me… I just wanna see you and serve you whole heartedly." Kakashi said while faking a hurtful look and a cry.

"Alright, alright! Stop your drama Kakashi-san." Naruto said glairing, but actually he looks like pouting in front of the two older men.

"Aww… you really are cute when you are pouting Young Master. Isn't he Sasuke-sama?" Kakashi teased while patting Naruto's head.

Sasuke smirked. "Hn. And what is it you need Kakashi?"

"Stop bullying me! And you Teme, stop agreeing with that-that bully! And I told you, drop your 'Hn' thing it is not even a word!" Naruto yelled.

"Hai hai, _my dear_ dobe." Sasuke said teasing him more.

Naruto flushed more, "You big bullies!"

"Oh young love… I'm really jealous right now… I want a lover too~." Kakashi whined.

"S-shut up Kakashi-san!" Naruto Exclaimed.

Sasuke smirked and decided to do some more teasing; He pulled Naruto in to him by wrapping up his arms in the blonde's waist. "Now looked what we have done _honey_, we made someone jealous of us, we should keep this to ourselves."

It made the blonde flushed furiously at the endearment and if possible his face turned redder at the intimate position that he is in. And it makes him unable to talk and retort back to them.

"Jeez… way to rub it in my face Sasuke-sama." Kakashi said pouting.

However Sasuke continued smirking and he is really amused with the blonde. Oh, he really is enjoying himself right now. But as much as he is enjoying himself, it needed to be stopped now it's getting late.

"Hn. So what is it you really your intention being in here?" Sasuke demanded.

"Someone delivered this, and it is for you. Well then, Sasuke-sama Young Master, I'll take my leave now. It is getting late and I need to look for a lover now~" Kakashi said happily and bowed at them.

Sasuke opened the envelope and look what was inside. He took out the papers and read it. He frowned when he learned what was written in the document.

Because of curiousity, Naruto tugged Sasuke's shirt since can't move too much with Sasuke's arm around his waist.

"What are those?" He asked.

"Uhm… It is our devorce papers. I had it drafted by the lawyers."

Naruto's world suddenly stops. Divorce papers? What for?

It seems that the raven read the blonde's mind, he explained, "Don't worry. The dates that was set here is two years from now. Just a precautionary measure. So that we will not be tied to each other, just in case that one of us had a change of mind after two years."

"I see," Naruto said dejectedly. This is the real reality check.

'Great, Naru! Great work indeed. You are not even three days married; your husband is already assuring that he will not be tied to you more than what we need for. Fantastic…' he told to himself.

He was really hurt with the idea. But he still put his usual smile on his face even though he felt rejection; well there is nothing he can do except smiling he was used pretending after all.

He released himself from the ravens arm and held his hand up and reaches forward to get the documents.

"Give it to me I'll sign it." He said still smiling.

And now, Sasuke is the one who looks uncertain. "It's alright Naruto, you don't have to sign this now."

Naruto just shrugged his shoulders. "It's okay. Since it is already here, we might as well get it done and over with." He reaches for the documents and placed it on the table. He did not read what was written in the document, he signed all the copy without a doubt and then returned it to the older man.

"You did not read them." Sasuke said and he was vague about Naruto's abrupt decision in signing the papers.

Honest to be told, he did not want for Naruto to sign it abruptly, he doesn't know why but it makes his heart clench when he saw that Naruto signed it with a smile present on his face. And with that he wants to grab the documents and tear it into small pieces in front of his spouse, but decided not to because he is an Uchiha, and an Uchiha never shows an emotion and foolishness like that.

Naruto just turned around, pretending that he was looking for something in the canvas so that the raven won't see his face. "It's okay. I trust you Sasuke."

Sasuke felt a pang when Naruto told him that, he wants to hug his spouse but decided to go against his will. "Alright. Thank you. Well then, I'm gonna get this inside."

Naruto just nodded.

When Sasuke was gone, he reaches out for his brush. Absent-mindedly, he touched the tip of it while looking at a blank canvas.

He took a deep breath. He really did not expect to be hurt like that when he signed the documents that have a validity of two years from now. But there it was and it appears to him that Sasuke wants him to sign the papers already, so there is nothing he can do about it. It felt like something's clutching his heart and it really hurts.

* * *

><p>Well there you go your chapter 8. So how was it, is it good or bad? Any suggestion or comments are appreciated. And please do not forget to leave a review, no review no update… ^_^ well anyways thank you for sticking with me. ^^ ja!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Hi my lovely readers! Sorry for the long wait. I know, I know me not updating this story for so long is unforgivable. With that, I' do apologize for being a lazy bum. So please do not sue nor kill me for not updating. If I die who will continue this story now, ne? XD hehehe. Anyways sorry for being a lazy bum guys! Oh, oh, oh! Before I forget thank you so much again to those who alerted and put betrothed to your favorite list, and to those who alerted and put me as one of your favorite author again. And most of all arigato gozaimas to my lovely readers and reviewers who continuously supporting Betrothed! You all have my utmost gratitude for that! :D

Warnings: yaoi (male x male) so if you do not like yaoi, back of sissy…^^ and the OC-ness of the characters… :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and its character it belongs to _kishimoto-sensei. _Actually if I own it I would be freaking filthy rich! Rich I say, freaking filthy rich! And anyways before I forgot, also some of the plot do not belong to me I only added some ideas and put some twists it was all thanks to _Giopaolo-sensei_ and her work _Marry me tonight__!_ Arigato gozaimas! ^^

* * *

><p>Now on with the story…<p>

Chapter 9:

"Good morning," Greeted Naruto, wearing his natural eye blinding smile, when he catches a sight of his husband in the dining area.

Once he set his eyes on the older man he noticed that he was wearing a suit that perfectly shows how good-looking he really is. He confirmed to himself that anything the older guy wears perfectly fits him well. And now wearing a suit makes him more like a striking Greek God that has been descendent from Mount Olympus.

And now with that thought in his mind, Naruto is slightly drooling with the sight he is seeing as of now. Nevertheless, this kind of reaction did not go unnoticed with the raven haired guy. He smirked with the scene that he is in, and with that, Sasuke decided that a little teasing will do to enlighten up his mood.

"Good morning too. Had a good night sleep _darling_?"

Naruto flushed with Sasuke's endearment and it makes him stuttered wipe his drool. "Uh… N-not r-really!" He realizes that he made an embarrassing behavior andrespond so he calmed and straitened his self. "Ehmm. Ano, I mean I'm still not use to sleeping in this house, so it's hard for me to sleep comfortably. Well how about you, any problems in sleeping?"

Sasuke just chuckled inwardly at Naruto's actions; he made the right choice with a little teasing part. 'Cute', he thought, "I'm okay. I'm use in sleeping in strange places. Anyways want some coffee?"

"Sure. Oh please put some four lumps of sugar and a plenty of cream. Thank you!" Naruto really likes sweet things; he has a sweet tooth to please.

Sasuke put down the newspaper that he is reading and smirked at his newly discovered cute antics of his wife. 'So he has a sweet tooth, maybe I should bring him some sweet stuff later.' Sasuke thought to himself

"So what is your plan today?" Sasuke asked while giving the sweet and creamy coffee to his wife.

"I'm going out to buy some flowers." The blonde answered while reaching for his sweet and creamy coffee.

"Sasuke arched his left eyebrow, "Flowers?"

Naruto took a sip of his coffee first before answering, "Yup. This place needs flowers. It is so drab."

Sasuke looked around him and raised an eyebrow again. 'Drab? How can he say that our house looks drab?' he thought. As far as he can see, if he would allow those persistent pest advertisers, their house can be featured in high class interior design magazines. However he chooses not to argue with his spouse with that 'drab' comment. "I see. So where are you going to buy flowers?"

"Are you coming with me?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"I can't. I have a meeting today." Sasuke answered while focusing on reading his newspaper again.

Once he heard Sasuke's answer he frowned, he felt rejected again. 'Right, what was I thinking? Of course he was a busy man; he doesn't need to waste anymore more time for me. In fact, I should be thankful enough that he spends so much of his time to provide me some necessary attention.' He said to himself dejectedly.

Naruto stood up after finishing his coffee. "Alright, I'll take my leave now."

"You're leaving already? You did not even touch your plate for breakfast."

"It's alright, I'll just eat outside after buying a flower. I need to go to the flower shop now while the flowers are still fresh. Alright then, I'll be leaving now."

Sasuke looked at him; he eyed him from head to foot. "Are you actually going out in those clothes, alone? Aren't you going to ask Kakashi to come with you?"

Naruto eyed himself and inspect what he is wearing now. As far as he can see, he doesn't spot anything wrong in white loose sleeveless tunic top, (it just only shows his smooth and natural tanned skin, according to Sasuke's point of view that he decided to formulate just now). There is also nothing wrong in black fitting Capri knee high pants, (again it just only shows how it perfectly hugs and shows his perfect round butt for others eye to fest, according again to Sasuke's point of view that he decided to formulate just now. Who's, a matter of fact, now eyebrows twitching).

"Hmm… yes, I will. And as for bringing Kakashi-san, no i won't ask him to come with me. He is pretty busy doing something, probably busy with reading his perverted books. Why?"

"Nothing." Sasuke replied, whose eyebrows still twitching, he is now starting to feel some hormonal actions to the south part of his body. 'Damn you Kakashi, where are you when I need you to do something useful once in your perverted life?' He asked to himself.

'Do I look ugly?' Naruto asked himself when he saw how Sasuke looks like as of now. "Uhm… ne, Sasu… Does it not fit me?" He asked worriedly with his big blue eyes sparkling while biting his lips.

"No, of course not. _You just look fuckable dammit…_" he said while mumbling the last part. 'Oh God! He is too gorgeous for my own good. Looking like that and all… Oh God… spare me.' He almost has a nose bleed, but he is an Uchiha, and as we all know, Uchiha's are Uchiha, so there will be no nose bleeding for him. But he cannot accept the fact that he is now almost close to having a hard on in front of the sexy blonde. It was really a torture for him; he was having a hard time controlling his hormones and composing his self for the first time in his life.

And as for the sexy blonde, fortunately for Sasuke, he did not hear the last part of Sasuke's response to him. So he almost asks him but decided not to, when he saw that Sasuke was reaching for his cell phone and dialing a number. He just decided to leave the dining area, 'Jeez… what's wrong with him, he's so weird looking like that.' He thought.

He almost reaches the main door when he heard Sasuke call for him.

"Naru, wait!" Naruto turned to look at him. He saw that Sasuke was grinning while walking towards him.

"I'll go with you."

"Huh? But I thought you will have a meeting today?" He asked astonishment visible in his eyes, his face brightens more and his big blue eye sparkles and became more tantalizing.

'Now, I therefore conclude, I was right. Absolutely fuckable indeed. Oh Gods out there, I need some help.' He thought, and then he composed himself to answer his spouse.

"It is okay. I called the office. There is nothing that couldn't wait until the afternoon." He said. 'As if I will let you walk alone around outside looking like that and let those scum bugs out there to look at you with their horrendous eyes, and strip and ravish you at the same time in their imprudent minds. I'll scoop their eyes with a spoon first before they-.' Before he can continue sprawling his thoughts, he was cut by his spouse.

"SA-SU-KE! Hello, earth to Sasuke!"

"Hn." He grumbled for being disturbed on thinking some gruesome plans, which he plans on implementing sooner or later.

"Jeez… I've been calling your name so many times. Stop spacing out and some attention teme. As I've said earlier, while you are secluded in your own teme-world, we need to go now if you are coming with me. I want fresh flowers not some gruesome withered flowers."

"Hai hai." Sasuke answered neutrally, he just decided to formulate gruesome thoughts that need to be implemented as soon as possible later.

And after Sasuke's reply they've left the house, leaving a happy Naruto. But he did not know that his husband's secretary is in distress as of now. She was now suffering on re-scheduling a management committee meeting and two of his new prospect company partners' vice-presidents that needs to be meet this morning.

* * *

><p>So that's all for now folks! So is it any good or bad? Any constructive criticism are accepted and appreciated.<p>

Please do not forget to leave a review. More reviews, the earlier that I will update.

Again sorry for the long wait for this chapter, I'll try not to be a lazy bum and update as soon as I can! Hihihi XD again thank you for sticking with me!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Naruto, just the story. If I do own it, Sasuke and Naruto get hook up with each other from the start. :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 10:<p>

"I've been waiting here since forever!" Sakura exclaimed exageratedly, as soon as Sasuke entered his office.

Sasuke saw her sitting on the couch, though he is not really surprise about it. His secretary already told him that the _ugly bitch_ is waiting for him.

"Hi." He greeted nonchalantly.

"Why are you not answering your cellphone? I've been calling you for ages!" she interrogated.

"I left my phone in the car, and when I got back, my secretary relayed a message that you're here, waiting for me to call you back." He told her.

"You left your cellphone in the car?" She asked suspiciously.

"Hn."

"Well that's new, knowing how reponsible you are, you never left your important things, especially your cellphone."

Actually he just really can't tell her to _'fuck off and stop being a nosy bitch, ugly. He's enjoying to much his alone time with his adorable cute blond.'_ Knowing her she would be furious if she learned that, she would nag and bitch about it non-stop, and it might pissed him to the point that he might slap her. But knowing Sasuke, he'll just say Uchihas do not act like barbarians.

He faced Sakura. "Hey are you here to talk about my cellphone? I'm sure you have good reason why you are here." _'and you are waisting my time here bimbo... I'm too busy thinking about my adorable dobe's ass... so cute, bubbly, round, and fuckable...'_ He thought almost drooling.

Sakura stood up and walked over him when she noticed that Sasuke seems not listening. "Hey Sasuke listen to me damn it! Of course I do have my reason. I just want to remind you that **I am** your real lover not **him**.

Sasuke woke up from his daydream. "Uh... huh? Oh, yeah... I'm not forgetting it."

"Then why did you not went into my apartment when you came back here in Japan?"

"I know you are upset, so I just want to cool your head first."

Hey he was not totally lying so don't judge him, it was one of his reasons why. He doesn't want to confront Sakura when the bitch is upset, she is to annoying to deal with. You know with the nagging and all. He might only loose his temper and hit the girl so un Uchiha like. Anyways moving forward, he also doesn't feel any sense of urgency to meet her right away. In fact facing her right now pisses him off. All he could think about right now was his dobe and how fuckable and cute he was.

"Damn right I'm upset! You don't even know that guy you married!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I don't trust him. And worst you're going to live with him for two years."

"Calm down Sakura, he's-"

"He's what Sasuke?!" Sakura cut him up. "Since you married that bitch, you don't have time for me anymore! We don't go on dates now. You don't even visit me in my apartment nowadays."

"I can't even sleep at night knowing that you are sleeping under the same roof with that-that freaking whore!"

Sasuke's eyes darkened when he heard Sakura call Naruto a whore. "Will you stop calling him names."

"I will call him what I want to call him. Because I'm sure that what he is, a whore, a slut." The bubble gum haired woman told him.

"I said stop it woman!" He exclaimed, he almost want to slap the woman, he was starting to loose his temper with her.

"Ha! If you must know Sasuke dear, I've been hearing news about him and I did some research. Do you know my friend Karin, you remember her right. Karin was aquainted with the Hyuugas and she told me that the blond you married had been fucking around with Hyuuga Hinata's cousin, Hyuuga Neji, way back before you met him."

"He flirted with Neji until the poor guy was head over heels in love with him. But that slut was not contented with just the attention of one man. He is whoring himself with a married man while in a relationship with Hyuuga Neji. And worst the man that he has an affair with is Neji's uncle itself. So when the poor Hyuuga discovered that horrific news, he attempted to do suicide. Good thing he did not die... I petty the man, guess he just can't accept the fact that the man he fell in love with is a shameless slut."

"Imagine it took him a year to recover from that dreadful heartbreak. He was so devasted to be cheated especially it was with his uncle."

Sasuke stood shock in his place while listening to the woman. A part of him does not want to believe in what she was saying. Naruto seems to be kind and innocent just to whore himself out while in a relationship. In fact when he was spending his time with his wife it did not crossed his mind that the blond has the capability to cheat. But there is one thing about Sakura and her story. He actually heard the news about the Hyuuga's little heir's cousin's suicide attempt. Though he does not know the reason why. However, now that he heard Sakura's story he can't help but believe it a little. (Way to go Sasuke you bafoon, it just proves that you are way more stupid than our cute, adorable blonde! Stupid raven...)

"Now you tell me why am I getting paranoid with the thought that you live under the same roof with that slut."

Sasuke just remained silent. He kept thinking about the news regarding Neji's suicide attempt and Sakura's story. When mixing it up all together, it is really plausible that Sakura was telling the truth.

Sakura look at him expectantly. "Well won't you say anything?"

He just looked at her. Knowing that she might already know what was he thinking. She knew what will be his reaction with the information given to him a while ago, cause she knows something about his past.

He came from a family that is broken. His father is a shameless womanizer who will do anything just to have a taste of other woman aside from his wife. To the point that they even went bankrupt just because of his father's vice's with his womans. His mother also divorced his father because of the fact that his father is a selfish man who don't think about his family's wellness first.

He grew up suffering the consequences of his father's affairs. So he disdain those persons who have no qualms about having an affair with married men, and who had no respect for marriage and famillies.

And now he's going to learn that he married the exact kind of person he despise the most.

* * *

><p>Oh well that's all for now folks! :) hey guys I'm really sorry for late update! It just happened that I'm busy with my job and all... hey don't kill me alright, I'll do my best to update this as soon as possible. XD<p>

And about my grammar, i'll fix it. I'm going to edit chapters 1 to 9 so don't you worry about it. And I did fix some grammars that I saw in chapters 1 and 2 (just partial editting though) so bear with me guys.

Anyways thank you sooooooooo much for the support. Please do continue on reviewing, alerting and putting this story on your favorite list! And sorry for not responding back to your reviews I'm really busy with my work. Again i do hope you all understand...

Thank you soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much guys! Luv yah all! Oyasuminasai! Need to go to work tomorrow. XD wish me luck. XOXO


End file.
